Marcas da insanidade
by Srt. Maga
Summary: Tenten é uma garota normal, que se vê em uma nova escola com uma pessoa insuportável e ainda terá que passar as férias com ele...
1. prólogo

**_PRÓLOGO_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

Obs: Shika e Lee são irmãos nessa fic, tive que mudar os personagens, pqe isso era fic de inuyasha e nao quis mais postar nesses personagens.

Obs²: fiic feita em 2007, portanto não esperem grandes coisas.

Obs³: essa não é minha fic, eé da beta, portanto não esperem grandes coisas²

* * *

Tenten estava sentada em sua cama pensando como seria o terceiro ano do colegial, se ela se sairia bem nos estudos ou seria a mesma garotinha indefesa de sempre...

Decidiu que tudo iria mudar em sua vida, que iria se dedicar ao máximo nesse novo ano, mas esse pensamento foi interrompido pelo som do telefone tocando.

- Alô?- atende Tenten.

- Alô, Tenten é o Neji, tudo bom? – Responde do outro lado da linha.

-Ahhh, oi Neji tudo sim e você?

-Estou bem também, Tenten estou ligando pra saber como foi sua semana, correu tudo bem?

-Sim, melhorou agora e a sua?

-Também está melhor agora.

Durante a conversa, Tenten estava pensado, tinha descoberto que amava Neji após uma declaração dele, ehhhh, ele se preocupava com ela, tratava-a bem e acima de tudo amava ela, mas ele era muito seco as vezes e Tenten não conseguia assimilar a idéia deles namorando.

-Tenten, você já se decidiu se quer ou não?

-Neji, eu ainda não me decidi, estou pensando muito no assunto, mas eu te amo acima de tudo nessa vida.

-Certo, eu espero por você o tempo que for preciso, por que eu também te amo muito, mais do que você imagina e faria tudo por você.

Assim eles desligam o telefone. Tenten senta novamente na cama e começa a pensar na conversa, apesar de todas as vezes que Neji era seco com ela, nessa conversa ele parecia até outra pessoa.

Tudo o que ela mais queria na vida era ficar com Neji, pois o amor deles era muito forte.

Tenten decidiu esperar as aulas começarem na escola nova e depois dar a tão esperada e complicada resposta, na verdade a resposta não era complicada, era apenas um: "Sim eu quero namorar você", ou, "Não, não quero namorar você", complicada era ela e seus sentimentos.

Mas o que ela não imaginava era que ia entrar uma outra pessoa em sua vida...

* * *

Oi pessoal, eu sou a beta oficial das fic da Maga, portanto qlqér erro grotesco nas fics dela, a culpa é minha, EXCETO nas qe ela não me dá pra betar! [isso foi um desabafo O_o]

aah é, oqe eu ia faalar, essa fic é minha *---* óia qe emoção :D

o começo é meio xoxo mesmo, mas depois a insanidade toma conta ^^

faça uma beta feliz, mande reviews :D

* * *

**_Srt. Maga invadindo a fic da beta:_** a proposito, a dita beta ai em cima diz que se recusa a continuar essa fic que ja esta continuada desde 2007.... se nao receber + do que quatro reviews, e tambem diz que nao vai contar os comentarios de leitoras (os) nao logadas, porque segundo ela pode ser um grande plano maligno meu..... vai entender a cabeça dela neh....


	2. Capitulo 1 odio a primeira vista

Capítulo 1 – Ódio a primeira vista

* * *

Logo no primeiro dia de aula, ela chegou 1 hora mais cedo, pois se confundiu com o horário do ônibus, então ficou ouvindo seu MP4 e pensando em Neji, ela não sabia o que falar pra ele, e no fundo sabia que aquela história não iria acabar bem, mas todos imaginavam que iria ser ao contrário e eles poderiam até casar.

O sinal bateu, ela se sentou atrás de Sakura e começaram a conversar, conversa vai, conversa vem.

-Tenten, você curte alguém? – Pergunta Sakura, só para puxar um novo assunto.

-Claro! Olha a foto dele.

A foto de Neji estava colada na capa do caderno dela.

Esse primeiro dia de aula não foi tão ruim como ela imaginava que seria.

No intervalo do segundo dia de aula, Tenten estava olhando junto com Sakura os meninos jogarem futebol, logo de primeira sem motivo algum, começou a odiar um tal de Rock Lee. Coitado do garoto, não tinha feito nada pra ela e já era odiado.

Tenten sabia que Sakura não seria a sua melhor amiga naquela classe, ela sentia isso, mas continuou a sentar perto dela e conversar com ela.

Até que em uma aula de português a professora separou a classe em duplas e ela fez dupla com Temari, começaram a conversar e Tenten sentiu que essa, sim, seria a sua melhor amiga. Tenten agradeceu quando viu que Sakura estava de dando bem com as outras meninas, e ela mais ainda com Temari.

FEVEREIRO:

Um dia em plena aula de Educação física, Gai-sensei deixou as meninas na sala e os garotos desceram, o plano de aula daquele professor maluco, era medir a força dos meninos e pra isso deu uma melancia a cada um deles, enquanto as meninas faziam trabalho sobre condicionamento físico.

O professor maluco, vestido de shorts preto e camiseta verde limão, mandou que os meninos arremessassem a melancia o mais longe que podiam, mas ele não contava que Lee era tão forte assim, nem que ele tivesse tão pouca pontaria, sua melancia atravessou o pátio na diagonal e quebrou a janela da sala de aula, caindo bem na mesa de Tenten.

-Que merda é essa?- Tenten se descontrolou pro algum tempo, mas logo recobrou a consciência.- Opa desculpem meninas, mas não é todo dia que uma melancia aterrissa na mesa

- Só pode ter sido aquele metido do Shikamaru – esbravejou Temari

- Shikamaru? Nunca, aquele preguiço não teria força nem pra jogar meio metro isso.- Explicou Sakura – Certeza que foi o Lee, ele sim tem essa força e ainda mais é tão lindo... – disse a ultima frase mais em um suspiro.

- LINDO? Rock Lee LINDO? Desculpe Sakura, mas eu não concordo, ele é um grosso isso sim!

Sakura ficou assustada, como Tenten podia pensar isso do Lee? Como ela podia ser assim? Se não achava o Lee bonito, quem ela achava? O Naruto que não era, lógico que não...

"_Meu deus como todas as meninas podem babar por aquele OGRO? ¬¬' Meninas tontas só porquê ele tem umas pernas durinhas, uma barriguinha sarada, um peitoral definido e uma bunda... EPA, EPA, EPA, pára Tenten, o que você tá pensando?"_

-Lee, o que você fez? O professor vai matar você.- Falou Naruto mais rápido que uma bala.

-!!

-Gai-sensei, me desculpe, me desculpe, foi sem querer...- começou a implorar Lee

-Nada de "me desculpe" aqui, Naruto, você viu o que ele fez?

- Não sou cego.. – Respondeu Naruto, sua intenção não era responder o Sensei, mas saiu naturalmente.

- O que?- Se irritou Gai.

- Eu disse só que a mirra foi cega...

- Agora você vai tomar por causa desse burro repetente Naruto – Shikamaru não conseguia manter a boca fechada mesmo.

- Repetente o caralho – Esbravejou Lee

- SHIKAMARU, NARUTO, LEE para a diretoria AGORA.

-Porquê vossas senhorias estão aqui?- A voz de Jiraya-sama parecia tão calma e educada.

-Diretor, Aquele pivete me chamou de repetente....-Lee ia continuar, mas...

- HÃM-HÃM- Gai se intromete.

- O que foi? – Pergunta Jiraya assustado

-A história não começou assim né?- Responde Gai.

Depois de contar a história verdadeira, o diretor percebeu que não havia motivo para tanta confusão, foi só um aluno desgovernado que jogou a melancia longe...

-E de onde o senhor tirou essa idéia louca de usar melancia?- Pergunta Jiraya num tom meio irônico.

-Minha idéia??? A idéia foi sua!!! – Responde Gai ofendido

-Minha?! O senhor está louco?!- Retruca Jiraya

Os alunos aproveitaram a discussão sem fim, para sair de mansinho, mas o tormento estava só no começo.

- LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, seu idiota!!!!!!- Grita Tenten

-Que foi? Tá em perigo e precisa de um herói?

-Sabe a melancia voadora?

- Hm...Sei- Lee já podia imaginar que viria uma grande bronca...O que será que tinha acontecido?

-Caiu na minha mesa e manchou todo o meu caderno.

- Caiu na sua mesa?- Pergunta Lee decepcionado, pois ele pensava que deveria ter caído na cabeça dela.

-Porque esse sorrisinho bobo? – Pergunta Tenten, ao mesmo tempo brava e derretida com aquele sorrisinho lindo.

- Sorrisinho- diz Lee ficando sério- mas que sorrisinho?-Ao mesmo tempo se indagando porque aquela menina estranha de um modo especial o irritava, mas também o deixava bobo.

- Seu tonto deixa pra lá.- Respondeu Tenten ficando vermelha e saiu na mesma hora, deixando só os meninos no corredor.

- Lidou bem com a situação... MANINHO.- Critica Shikamaru

-Vê se me erra Shikamaru bobão..- retruca Lee

-Pelo menos não sou repetente.

- EITA! Vamos parando, nunca vi dois irmãos brigarem tanto.- Salva a pátria Naruto.

Essa historia ficou por ai mesmo, mas porque será de tanta raiva entre dois irmãos? Aliás, nem muito da parte de Shika, que só tratava o irmão da forma que ele era tratado, mas Lee o tratava muito mal.

No começo das aulas, mês de fevereiro, a vida de Tenten estava normal, exceto pela decisão difícil que tinha que tomar.

* * *

Oie, olha eu aqui de novo, tá eu sei, ainda não tá mto legal, mas melhora no proximo cap, se houver um :D

Muahaushauhsuahsuahsa


End file.
